Drowned World Tour
The Drowned World Tour was the fifth concert tour by American singer-songwriter Madonna in support of her seventh and eighth studio albums Ray of Light and Music. It was also her first tour in eight years, following The Girlie Show World Tour in 1993. The tour was supposed to start in 1999, but was delayed until 2001 as Madonna gave birth to her son, got married to Guy Ritchie, was working on Music, and was busy filming The Next Best Thing. Background After the success of their seventh studio album Ray of Light, Madonna said in a live interview with Larry King in January 1999. "I will make a film in April, The Next Best Thing, and then rehearse for a new tour and probably I will make up the new millennium concerts, New Year's Eve. The tour was later rescheduled for 2001 as Madonna in her own words" had been distracted by the idea of having children and make movies. " In 1999, he began a serious relationship with Guy Ritchie. In 2000, she became pregnant with her son Rocco and released her eighth album Music. When Madonna finally decided to schedule a tour, time was short and had to prepare a show in three months. The tour was originally scheduled to start in the Kölnarena in Cologne, Germany, but the show was cancelled due to technical difficulties, resulting in 35,000 tickets were refunded. Her show of August 3 in the Continental Airlines Arena in New Jersey also have been cancelled because the singer suffered a slight illness. Therefore, the tour was reduced from 50-47 dates, and your boot took place in Barcelona, with a massive presence of international media. The high demand and the sale of tickets for the first concert was so successful (18,000 tickets sold in just 5 minutes) that the singer had to offer a second concert in that city the next day. The presentations of the tour were reduced to only cities in Europe and the United States. This decision caused some controversy among fans from around the world. The same problem repitiría tour in 2004, the Re-Invention Tour. Madonna's fever arrived in London on April 25, where Madonna tickets sell its presentation in the stadium Earl's Court in record time - (six shows in six hours). Madonna made history by selling faster tickets at the stadium with 97 000 tickets sold, all tickets for the first show were sold in just 15 minutes, and the online site offering ticket sales received a million hits in the first ten minutes, while phones stadium received 30 million calls to purchase tickets. The same happened in the rest of the tour, all tour dates were sold in minutes after tickets were on sale. In the Billboard list of the 25 most collectors Tours United States, Madonna occupied six places: * 03. - New York, United States. * 04. - London, England. * 05. - Los Angeles, United States. * 08. - Las Vegas, United States. * 22. - Paris, France. Setlist: Act 1: Neo-Punk (Water) 1. Drowned World / Substitute for Love (contains elements of "Don't Tell Me", "Frozen", "Music", "Human Nature", "Ray of Light" and "Impressive Instant") 2. Impressive Instant 3. Candy Perfume Girl 4. Beautiful Stranger (contains elements of "Soul Bossa Nova (Dim's Space-A-Nova)") 5. Ray of Light (contains elements of "Drowned World / Substitute for Love") Act 2: Geisha-Anime (Wind) 6. Intermediate Dancers Video: Paradise (Not for Me) 7. Frozen 8. Intermediate band: Open Your Heart (Instrumental Chords) 9. Nobody's Perfect (contains elements of Open Your Heart) 10. Mer Girl / Sky Fits Heaven / Mer Girl (Reprise) (Medley) 11. Intermediate Video: What It Feels Like for a Girl (Remix) Act 3: Country-Western (Earth) 12. I Deserve It 13. Don't Tell Me 14. Human Nature 15. The Funny Song (Oh Dear Daddy) 16. Secret 17. Gone 18. "You'll See" Act 4 (Final): Ghetto / Urban (Fire) 19. Intermediate dancers: Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Instrumental) 20. "Lo Que Siente La Mujer" (Spanish version of "What It Feels Like for a Girl" (Calderone & Quayle Dark Side Mix)) 21. "La Isla Bonita" 22. "Holiday" (contains elements of "Music Sounds Better with You") 23. "Music" (contains elements of "Station to Station" and "Metal on Metal") Shows Trivia * Since the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001, the concert on September 11 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California was postponed until September 15, postponing the final show of the tour. Several million dollars from the profits of the last three shows in Los Angeles, were donated to the children and families of victims of the attacks. * The second recital in Barcelona June 10 at the Palau Sant Jordi was recorded professionally, but has not yet seen the light in its entirety. fragments could be seen in the HBO special issue put before the concert. That second night brought some problems to Madonna, because there were problems with the screens and had to be false eyebrows during the geisha hand. * Several changes were made to the final show: Madonna wore a kilt of the American flag during the opening segment of the show as a demonstration of patriotism, the closing of "Mer Girl" (part II) was changed to remove the shooting of a character (Madonna, however, left the weapon, hugged and left the stage together), and cannibalistic theme "The Funny Song" was removed. * Also as a surprise to Madonna, on the date of the final concert, her husband, Guy Ritchie, appeared as coach lost at the end of the song "Beautiful Stranger" the Samurai during "Sky Fits Heaven" led jersies Lakers, all the dancers They participated in the section of the end of "Holiday" where usually only participated Madonna and her two background singers, and later the dancers comically refused to join Madonna at the end of "Music", leaving Madonna to do once she alone. * The show used 100 tons of equipment, two Boeing 747 (to fly the team), eight trucks (to carry the team place to place), and 88 people on the tour production. * Madonna took guitar lessons, so she could play guitar live during the show. * No free ticket was given to a celebrity, so If wanted to see the show, It had to pay. * The song "You'll See" was not performed in Detroit and other cities like Miami and Philadelphia. Category:Tours Category:Ray of Light Category:Music Category:2000